To increase the accuracy of a gait analysis, technology must become increasingly sensitive to detect and accurately represent the appropriate biomechanics. Moreover, gait analysis technologies must remain easy and convenient to use in everyday activities. Current state of the art biomechanics analysis and motion capture technologies utilize a plurality of cameras and/or rigid units containing one inertial sensor deployed in a network to capture the position of a body segment in three-dimensional space. There exists several drawbacks to these historical techniques of conducting gait analyses.
For instance, motion capture systems tend to require controlled environments that can be both costly and limiting. Because the motion systems often utilize a plurality of cameras that cannot be moved as they are calibrated based on location, users may not be able to measure their biomechanics in their regular environments. Therefore, athletes may not be able to measure their biomechanics during training and patients in recovery likely would not be able to monitor their movement in their own home without significant cost.
Similarly, systems that utilize a single inertial sensor are limited in the information that can be provided and in the accuracy of that information. Placement of sensors generally can prove an arduous task. Misalignment during placement may be common to those not skilled in the art and will likely alter the results of the analysis. Rigid sensor bodies may not move in motion with the body and therefore may impede the ability to accurately measure various movements. Large and bulky designs may add to inaccuracies by increasing the noise and creating a level of intrusiveness that makes it difficult to perform regular functions. Finally, historical techniques tend to output complex information that can only be interpreted and understood by professionals, making the use of this technology limited.